


The Gold Standard

by Squirrel_Stone



Category: Clue | Cluedo (Board Game), Clue | Cluedo - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: Gracie Gold arrives at a house party hosted by a family friend, only to find their host has been brutally murdered. Everyone around her is a suspect, and anything could be the murder weapon. The most peculiar thing of all, though, is that the body appears to have been moved, but no one knows where from. Gracie knows only three things, but she suspects her fellow guests may have information as well. She needs to find out what happened fast, before there’s another victim.An interactive adventure to find out who killed the victim
Comments: 19
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, all! I got the Clue app and have been playing like mad, until I ended up getting an idea for an original character.

Gracie let out a sigh and checked her watch. Exactly two minutes had passed since she last checked it, and honestly, she shouldn’t have been that surprised by it. At twenty-two, she was the youngest person at the party by nearly a decade and decidedly having a terrible time. She wished she could say she was surprised to be stuck there, but according to her mother, a Gold had to be represented at Mr. Boddy’s retirement party. Why it couldn’t be her mother and not her, Gracie didn’t know.

At least the lounge was fairly quiet and free of partygoers, all of whom desperately wanted to know when Gracie would marry, what she intended to do with the family business, blah blahblah blahblah. It was all very performative in her opinion.

She reached out and took a cracker from the table, then used a knife to cut some cheese off for it. With how long the cake was taking to get out, she’d need to before she fainted.

A shrill scream rang through the air, and Gracie jumped up, running towards the sound. There, at the foot of the stairs, lay Mr. Boddy. A woman Gracie knew only as Miss Scarlett stood over him, horrified.

“Who… who did this?” Miss Scarlett demanded, looking around as more people rushed in.

One of the other invitees, Dr. Orchid, pushed her way through the crowd and dropped to her knees, placing two fingers on Mr. Boddy’s neck. After a moment, she looked up. “He’s dead,” she breathed. “My father’s dead!” She jumped up, glaring at Miss Scarlett. “It was you, wasn’t it?” she snapped. “You only got involved with him for his money and you knew he was going to cut you off!”

“Me?” Miss Scarlett demanded. “Oh that’s rich, coming from you! You know he was disappointed in you-”

“You shot him, didn’t you? In the ballroom, you shot him!”

Mrs. White, the housekeeper, cleared her throat. “Ahem, Olivia, if I may speak with you in private?” she asked. “Perhaps get you cleaned up?”

Dr. Orchid looked from Mrs. White to Miss Scarlett, glaring daggers at her. Then, she turned to Reverend Green. “Call the police, before she gets away.”

Dr. Orchid walked away after Mrs. White, and Gracie watched as Mrs. White whispered something to Dr. Orchid. If Mrs. White wanted to speak with her so privately, maybe she had information that could prove Dr. Orchid’s theory. Or, rather, disprove it. What was it she had said? Miss Scarlett, with the revolver, in the ballroom?

Yes, that was it.

“My phone’s not working.”

Gracie turned her attention to Reverend Green, who was furiously tapping at his cell phone. She pulled her own out of her purse and immediately noticed she had no signal either. No one did.

“There’s got to be a phone in this house somewhere,” Professor Plum declared. “Let’s split up and search.”

“I’ll check the lounge,” Gracie declared, running back to the room. Her heart pounded in her chest and her breath caught in her throat. Mr. Boddy had been murdered, and everyone as a suspect.

She took a couple of breaths to calm herself, resting her hand on the pearl necklace her mother had given her as an incentive to attend the party. There were three things she knew for sure: she didn’t murder Mr. Boddy, and she’d had the knife with her in the lounge when the murder happened. And then there was what Mrs. White knew, that it might not have been Mrs. Scarlett, or in the ballroom, or done with the revolver. Too bad Gracie had no idea what part it could be. That meant it was her turn to ask the questions.

Dr. Orchid’s guess, disproven by Mrs. White:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter done! First guess in the comments ends up in the next chapter! You can find your options for suspects, weapons, and rooms in the links:
> 
> [Suspects](https://notxjustxstories.tumblr.com/post/190559203569/plot-bunny-the-gold-standard-gracie-gold)
> 
> [Weapons](https://notxjustxstories.tumblr.com/post/190559628174/weapon-cards-for-the-gold-standard-a-cluedo)
> 
> [Rooms](https://notxjustxstories.tumblr.com/post/190559999699/location-cards-for-the-gold-standard-a-cluedo)


	2. Chapter 2

Gracie’s mind raced. Who would want Mr. Boddy dead? Well, actually, that amounted to everyone at the party save herself. Mrs. White, the underappreciated housekeeper; Reverend Green, the snooty clergyman; Mrs. Peacock- her bitter attitude alone made Gracie wonder how she wasn’t involved in a murder yet; Professor Plum… well, it didn’t seem like he had much of a reason at all; Miss Scarlett, Mr. Boddy’s mistress and, according to Dr. Orchid, a gold digger; Colonel Mustard, still living in the 1800s and obsessed with his kills; and of course Dr. Orchid, Mr. Boddy’s adoptive daughter.

Okay, she could do this, she could totally figure this out without getting murdered herself.

Gracie walked around the room, looking for any sign of a phone. A bookshelf in the corner of the room seemed promising, and she checked the shelves. No phone, no phone- phone! “Yes!” she whispered to herself. She picked the phone up off the receiver and turned the dial. 9…1…1.

The phone went to her ear, and Gracie waited. And waited. And waited. Why wasn’t it ringing? Gracie pressed down on the receiver then let back up, but there was no dial tone.

“Are you kidding me?” she whispered to herself. She peeked behind the phone to the wire, pulling it out from its spot. It came far easier than it should have, ending quickly with a sharp cut only a few inches back.

Gracie checked over her shoulder, panic spiking in her blood. Whoever killed Mr. Boddy obviously didn’t want anybody calling the police, but what did that mean for her and the other guests? Did the killer really mean to do away with all of them so keep them from speaking with the authorities?

Looking back to the phone, a glint of metal caught Gracie’s eye. She reached back and pulled the item out.

A knife, of course, gold and ornamented with all manner of jewels, but there was no blood on it. She turned it over in her hands, inspecting it carefully. At the base of the hilt was a monogrammed M, and it was immediately apparent to Gracie to whom it belonged. Colonel Mustard- and he _insisted_ everyone call him Colonel- regularly spoke of the “gifts” he received from foreign dignitaries. The mention was often sandwiched between stories about his latest kills.

Perhaps he’d grown bored with endangered animals.

Gracie turned and ran back to the entryway, where she found Colonel Mustard and Professor Plum searching opposite sides of the room. “You!” she shouted.

Both men over to her.

“ _This_ was behind the phone,” she declared, holding up the knife.

“My knife!” Colonel Mustard cheered. He reached out to take it, but Gracie stepped back.

If looks could kill, Gracie would have struck the colonel dead on the spot. “It was used to cut the phone line. You were the one who killed Mr. Boddy! She shook her head, and as she took another step back, she bumped into a table.

Gracie looked at it, and immediately she noticed something was missing. “There’s only one candlestick.” She looked back to Colonel Mustard. “You must have used it to kill him!”

Colonel Mustard at least had the decency to look shocked. “Me?” he asked. “That knife was meant to be a retirement gift. I left it in his office; anyone could have taken it! And where, exactly, do you think I would have done this, hm? This whole place has been swarming with people, you can barely take a piss alone, much less commit a murder!”

Right. Where? Maybe… “The billiard room. Since we were all here to celebrate Mr. Boddy, no one would have bothered going in there.”

Professor Plum cleared his throat, causing them both to spin and look at him. “If I may,” he began, walking over to Gracie and leaning in. “It couldn’t have been Colonel Mustard, Miss Gold.”

Gracie raised a brow. “And why’s that?”

“He’s developed arthritis,” Plum explained. “We were just discussing it before you came in; he can hardly pick up a glass anymore, much less a candlestick.”

The tension began to fade from Gracie’s shoulders. “Oh,” she squeaked. A nervous laugh slipped out and she looked to Colonel Mustard. “Why didn’t you just say so?”

“You hardly let me get a word in edgewise!” the colonel shouted. “Damn kids these days-”

“May I speak with Miss Gold for a moment, Colonel?” Professor Plum cut in. He cleared his throat and ushered Gracie back into the lounge.

Gracie let out a huff. “Don’t you start to lecture me, I had perfectly good reason-”

“I know!” Professor Plum glanced back towards the entryway, then to Gracie again. “I know. I wanted to speak with you about the knife. I think we need to hide it somewhere so the killer can’t return to it for later use. We don’t know who this person is or what they want or if they plan to pick us off like an Agatha Christie novel.

“As for the matter of the phone, you said the line was cut?”

Gracie nodded. “Over there,” she said, using the knife to point to the bookshelf. Professor Plum walked over, and while his back was turned, Gracie skittered over to the couch and slid the knife under one of the cushions. She ran back to her place, making it just in time for the professor to turn around again.

“We need to investigate this further. Let’s split up and search for more clues- but let’s keep the issue with the phone to ourselves. No need to cause panic yet.”

“Right,” Gracie agreed, nodding. Then, she stopped. “Wait, not right! There’s a dead body right outside this room!” She shook her head and rolled her eyes. “I’m going to speak with Mrs. White. Maybe she’ll know where a connected phone is.”

With that, Gracie spun on her heel and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One clue down, a million to go. What do you think Gracie will learn of Mrs. White's suspicions? First person with a guess in the comments is what Mrs. White suspects!
> 
> [Suspects](https://notxjustxstories.tumblr.com/post/190559203569/plot-bunny-the-gold-standard-gracie-gold)
> 
> [Weapons](https://notxjustxstories.tumblr.com/post/190559628174/weapon-cards-for-the-gold-standard-a-cluedo)
> 
> [Rooms](https://notxjustxstories.tumblr.com/post/190559999699/location-cards-for-the-gold-standard-a-cluedo)


End file.
